ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Sullivan
:Your pin is starting to make sense; only an insane idiot would jump in front of a loaded gun. :— Agen____t Edgar is a DIC agent. He is currently partnered with Agen____t, although he has a tendency to get dragged into missions with other people. He is written by Zingenmir. Agent Profile Appearance Personality/Brief History Edgar is usually quite rational, and is very fandom-literate. He also wears a pin in the general shape of a teacup that says, We're all mad here! Come for the free teacup, stay for the fun! Join the insanity today! or something along those lines. He has several, and occasionally switches them around. Despite the pin, however, he tends to at least appear to be reasonably sane...a fact which is occasionally viewed with suspicion. He also does his utmost best to avoid Dawn McKenna, after a time or two as her temporary partner. People like her are best in small doses, in his opinion, and preferably from a distance. He gets enough insanity from his tech. Agent History PPC Career Edgar hails from World One—namely, Switzerland and Canada. At some point, he slipped through a plothole into HQ, and stayed. Compared to Agen____t, he's a veteran, but that's not saying very much. Minis/Pets Edgar has been adopted by a mini-Balrog named Neinor and a mini-Luggage named Carrrot. Carrrot is a mini with an occasionally strong sense of justice, and would be seen to find no point in overly complicated human relations if it were able to talk. Neinor has a tendency to be sad and forgetful, and often wanders around the RC trying to find things. (Carrrot's tendency to swallow non-edible objects doesn't help, even though it does usually return them—eventually.) Edgar's Tech :My equipment likes Monty Python. :— Edgar :Why is all of my equipment under the impression that it has a sense of humor? :— also Edgar Edgar's tech is... somewhat unique. It borders on sentient—alright, it probably is sentient, or one or two short steps away from sentience—and tends to show that near-sentience in quotes and references to various canons and fandoms. Whether or not Edgar is partially to blame for this (the other half falling on DoSAT) is a debate for another day. The CAD :Sir Robin ran away! something shrilled uneasily from somewhere under Carrrot’s lid. ran away! Flesh wound! Get me a shrubbery! It’s only a model! Help! :— from mission "'Blade', or 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'" Edgar's CAD loves to quote Monty Python, and has a temper, as illustrated in the mission above. It shrills words instead of BEEP!s (unless muted, in which case the words appear on its screen instead), and quotes Monty Python at every opportunity. It also has a love-hate relationship with Carrrot the mini-Luggage; Carrrot does have an alarming tendency to swallow things for weeks at a time, and the CAD doesn't want to be next. The Console :GREAT BIG BLOODY SEABIRD! ALBATROSS! AIN’T GOT CHOC-ICES! SOMEBODY COME LOOK AT THE ALBATROSS! GET IT WHILE IT’S FRESH! ALBATROSS! :— the console, upon receiving a particularly senseless mission RC Pie's console has a tendency to alternate its BEEEEP!s with Monty Python quotes, usually when it's bored or has received mission assignments of the less-than-good type. Edgar generally responds with Monty Python-themed threats, which tend to work. Agen____t usually threatens to shoot it without Edgar's interference, which also has a high success rate, although it does make the console rather edgy. The D.O.R.K.S. While Edgar's D.O.R.K.S. is not at all as vocal or as Monty Python-obsessed as the CAD and the console, it has its own brand of humor. This humor manifests itself in, well, the shapes the D.O.R.K.S. manifests itself in. For instance, in a mission where it was brought in to fix cat-disguises gone wrong, it turned into a cat figurine. In addition, it likes to reference just about every canon it's ever been exposed to—for instance, a light-saber for Star Wars, or a dead parrot for Monty Python, or a mockingjay pin for The Hunger Games. It often matches forms to missions, but not always. Mission Reports Partnered with Agen____t * "'Blade', or 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'" (April Fool's Day version of the mission for "Blade"), Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe (DMS) ** Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe try their best not to kill each other while battling equipment failures and Laiqualassiel, the half-Elf, half-nymph healer of Middle-earth. ** (Featuring cameos by Agents Edgar and Dawn, over 3,000 words of silliness, and the story that wouldn’t end.) * Appears in "A Troupe By Any Other Name: Science Fiction Double Feature" ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The performance is, of course, reviewed in the Multiverse Monitor. ** Edgar plays Eddie in the shadow cast and joins in the comment section. * Appears in "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) ** Helps to exorcise the Everfree Forest. * "Callback" (Purim 2018) ** The inhabitants of RC Pie prepare for the annual Purim party and discuss their costumes. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers